


Rain

by stay_inside_the_salt_ring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dean Winchester, Gentle Kissing, I love you's, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Sexual Relations, Smut, Somewhere in 5th season i think it should be, Tumblr, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inside_the_salt_ring/pseuds/stay_inside_the_salt_ring





	Rain

It was storming when Cas woke. Cas didn’t grasp why he tried to force himself to sleep anymore, but he did. He never slept soundly anymore, or slept at all being an angel. He sighed wearily, and shoved himself off the bed, shuffling carefully to the dirty window. Cas yanked the blinds sideways so he could stare outside. **  
**

It was no use, as he could barely see the Impala through the hard rain. He sighed again and let go of the blinds. The room was it’s usual dark since Dean was still asleep. Cas let out another frustrated sigh.

He had begun hunting with Dean a couple months ago and had found he very much disliked thunderstorms. The angels might think it was wrong, him being a warrior of heaven and all. They might also think it was funny that someone who hunted down monsters for months now would be afraid of something like this; just a little thunder and lightning.

A loud crack sounded, and Cas jumped, knocking into the side table. It caused him to fall, and a loud thump issued around the room when he landed.

Cas waited a couple seconds and then groaned to himself when Dean’s voice reached him, “Cas?”

Cas pushed himself off of the floor, and moved back to his bed, “I just fell, Dean. I’m all good.” A hum sounded from Dean, and then another crack went through the room.

Cas jumped and heard Dean let out a string of cuss words, “Why didn’t you tell me it was storming?”

Cas swallowed.

“It’s just a storm, Dean. I’m an angel. I can deal with a little thunder and lightning.”

Another loud sigh issued, and then once more, a crack sounded, and Cas jumped. “I’m not going to listen to you freak out all night. Just get your ass over here.” -

Cas sighed and shook his head even though he knew Dean couldn’t see him. He hesitated a moment before he rose from the floor slowly and made his way through the small motel room.

The walls were coated in a dense blue colour, and it had an alcove by the door. There was a table and three chairs that surrounded it. The beds were on opposite sides of the room, and there was a door that led to the bathroom: a small, light blue coloured, non-decorated bathroom.

Cas took all this in by the time he stood at the edge of Dean’s bed. Dean sat up on his elbows and squinted at Cas.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head and lightly sat down on the bed. He felt Dean roll back over, and he laid straight on his back, making sure not to touch Dean in any way.

He felt the body heat of Dean, and he began to relax. His muscles were still tense, but he was slowly falling down into sleep.

He forced himself to stay awake for a couple moments, but he was becoming more and more exhausted. Even though, yes, he didn’t need sleep, feeling the body heat of Dean relaxed him.

He jumped and shot up when a loud boom and the sound of pelting rain sounded. He heard Dean sigh, and then he was being pulled down, his back pressed against Dean’s front.

Cas tensed and then there were hands around his waist, settling on his stomach. “Relax, Cas,” Dean whispered, and Cas felt himself relaxing against his will.

This was normal for them whenever one was scared or hurt. Dean rubbed circles on Cas’s stomach, and Cas let his eyes flutter shut a bit. The first time he’d gotten scared Dean had climbed into his bed and spoke to him until Cas had calmed. The second time, Dean had curled Cas against him while Cas’ breath came out in rough pants. The third time Dean had taken…other measures to get Cas’ mind off of the rain.

This time there were lips in his neck, just trailing from his shoulder to the crook of his neck, “Relax, Cas,” Dean whispered, and Cas felt himself relaxing again, from where he’s tensed when Dean’s lips touched his neck.

Cas could still hear the rain and the thunder, but his heartbeat was overriding them both

Dean’s lips became more frantic quickly, and Cas could feel Dean’s growing erection pressed into his thigh. Dean bit down lightly on Cas’s shoulder, and then suckled on the small wound, and Cas’s hips moved forward, rubbing himself against the rough fabric of the sheet.

Dean was slowly moving, tiny little rolls of his hips against Cas.

Cas felt his breath hitch, and he let out a small whine. Dean let out a sharp breath, and moved his body against Cas’ again.

Cas shifts his thigh, rubbing up against Dean’s erection. Dean chokes on a breath, and his hips jump a little.

“Fuck”, he breathes, and Cas pushes his own body back again.

Cas turns his head a bit, and presses his lips against Dean’s. They haven’t done this in what seems like forever, and Cas is breathless is seconds.

A tremor runs through Cas’s body, and he presses back against Dean again.

“I need you,” Cas all but whimpers to Dean.

“God - yeah. Me to, Cas,” Dean breathes out.

Cas nods, and then Dean kisses him with a hot fever, and pushes him onto his back, his body pressing into Cas’s.

Dean’s hands are gentle and careful, and Cas is burning with the desire for something. And then there were lips on Cas’ neck again, just trailing from his shoulder to the crook of his neck.

Cas lay on his back, with Dean half on top of him, their legs entwined, the heat of their erections pressing into each other. Dean pushed his body up, covering the angels.

Dean moaned deeply as their groins came in contact with each other and their erections touched through their thin cloth barriers. Cas put his hands on Dean’s waist and pushed up, wanting more friction, and sucked in a breath as he felt Dean start to move against him.

He lifted his hips slightly as Dean pushed his down, setting up a rhythm soon to push them both over the edge. They pulled apart slightly, breaths coming in soft pants, their foreheads resting against each other.

Cas closed his eyes. “Dean, Dean…please…”

Summoning up all his willpower, Dean urged Cas to stop. “I need to feel you,” he whispered roughly.

Cas nodded and lifted up the bottom of Dean’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor. Next were the jeans, and then finally, finally, the boxers were to come off - Dean slid his hands underneath Cas’ waistband and pushed them slowly down. Cas kicked them the rest of the way off, and over the end of the bed.

Then his hand was on the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Dean lifted up his hips and Cas slid them off, tossing them to join his own on the floor.

Both men’s bodies came together once again. Heat exploded as their naked flesh finally touched, and they clung to one another, the evidence of their arousal pressed tightly together, Dean pushing his erection against Cas’s, and Oh god the friction felt amazing.

Dean moved his lips down Cas’s jaw and to his shoulder, and the he reaches down with a free hand, and firmly wraps his hand around Cas’s cock, and strokes him.

Cas pulls in a stuttering breath, and arches his back. Because just the feeling of Dean’s fingers around him after so long is amazing.

And then Dean presses another kiss to Cas’s shoulder and starts to move down, nosing against Cas’s stomach, leaving soft kisses on his way down. He breathes in deep against Cas’s skin, holds his breath a little too long, and lets it rush back out in a warm puff that makes Cas shake.

Dean gives Cas’ thighs more attention this time, and he makes sure to leave marks on them, marks he knows will stay until they can do this again.

Cas can’t help the full body shudder that rips through him at the first touch of Dean’s lips to the head of his cock. Cas whines, and throws his head back when Dean hums and Cas bucks up into Dean’s hot wet mouth.

Dean goes slow, licking just Cas’s tip. Dean sucks and brings his hand down to jerk Cas where he’s not surrounded by Dean’s hot mouth, and Cas buries his hands in Dean’s hair and whines for more, head thrown back against the pillows.

Dean pulls off and makes a soft, delighted noise when he watches as Cas’s cock leak precome. He licks it off with a blissful little smile, and then he finally moves down lower.

Cas takes in a shuddering breath, and Dean breaths out hard, sending a tremor through Cas’s body.

And then Dean’s tongue shoots out and swipes over Cas’s entrance, and Cas’s hips jump up even as his hands spasm and bury in the bed sheets beneath him. Dean’s tongue is hot on Cass hole, and Cas lets out a whining beg.

Cas is close, but when Dean pushes his tongue inside of him and his hand, still warm and sure, wraps around Cas’s dick, he struggles to breathe.

Cas’s fingers weave through Dean’s hair, and he pulls and jerks it with pleasure. His body can’t seem to decide what it wants more, so it alternates between pushing up into Dean’s warm grip and riding back down onto his hot tongue.

“Fuck,” Cas breathes through clenched teeth.

And then Dean’s mouth is gone, and he’s heaved himself up to kiss Cas. Cas can taste himself on Dean’s lips, and his stomach flips. Dean pulls back a bit.

His face is flushed red, pink lips slightly open, pupils blown black, he looks so gorgeous that Cas can’t breathe.

“Please,” he gasps out, hoping to god Dean can actually hear him. Dean moves down a bit to give Cas’s nipples some attention. Small kisses first, then licks, and when he bites down, Cas arches off the bed with an embarrassing whimper.

Dean’s fingers find Cas’s hole, and Cas wants to cry out. And he does, when Dean pushes a digit past his ring of muscles.

He goes slow, but when Cas pushes down, desperate, he adds another, and Cas let outs another embarrassing whimper. He goes faster this time, but soon enough, Cas is pressing down wanting more and more.

Cas can’t help the pathetic whines that claws there way out of his throat, the way his hands fly up and grip Dean’s upper arms, the way his legs start to tremble around Dean.

Dean adds another finger, then, and Cas wants to scream. His body has never been this ready - has never wanted - Dean this bad before. And then Dean pulls his fingers out and kisses Cas softly.

The first touch, just Dean’s tip rubbing against Cas’s hole, has Cas’s breath rushing out of him. And then Dean pushes one of his legs up, his knee bending and pressing against his chest, Dean’s fingers digging into his skin.

Dean finally, oh so carefully and slow, pushes all the way inside, until he’s buried to the hilt. His body freezes, then, and he’s quietly whining when he rests his head against Cas’s sternum, “Oooh, god…“ he whines out. “I just..I need a second,” Dean breathes out.

Cas lets Dean take his time as he breathes deep and nuzzles into Cas, his cock hard and pulsing inside of Cas. He’s filling Cas up so perfectly, like they are both made for this.

And then Dean starting with a slow, careful grind.

Cas keens, and his fingers scratch down Dean’s back, until he’d holding Dean’s ass, pulling him deeper and harder.

Cas’s mind is swimming, nothing feels important but the weight of Dean on top of him, the slow, hot movement of his cock inside him, the way he holds onto Cas, kissing him.

“I love you,” Dean breathes out, and Cas’s entire body breaks down in shivers and soft little whines.

Dean starts to gain momentum, to move faster, but it’s only when Cas whines for more, harder, that he gives up the careful thrusts and drops his control.

Dean starts going faster, harder, slamming into Cas in a pace that has him gasping for breath and scrambling for purchase, fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders much too hard.

Dean is panting too, his breaths erratic as he grinds down into Cas. Dean growls, low and a little lost, and his hands fist in the sheets beside Cas’s arms.

Dean whines low in his throat, and keeps grinding into Cas when Cas begs him to go harder.

And then Dean thrusts into him again, and Cas howls low and desperate, and he goes over the edge, his vision blurring and his back arches, his fingers painfully digging into Dean’s shoulder.

And Dean goes over the edge with him, his smooth motions faltered as his climax rushed up to meet him, teetering him on the edge of a cliff. His hips pushed harder into Cas in jerky thrusts., burying his head in Cas’ shoulder, his thrusts stuttering to a stop when he hits his high, the sweet rush of release. It ripped through him like lightning, graying out his vision and he saw white and black and all the colours at once. It was like nothing he had ever experienced.

When Dean’s orgasm ends, he pulls out of Cas carefully, and kisses Cas’s stomach. He presses another to Cas’s hips, and the gets of the bed, jogging towards the bathroom despite the low ache in his bones.

Cas closes his eyes, and Dean stumbles back towards the bed with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. He makes Cas drink, then moves down between his thighs to carefully wipe Cas clean with the warm cloth, clean him up as best as he can at the moment.

As soon as he’s done, he sinks back down against Cas’s side and peppers him with more soft kisses on his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyes, his shoulders, and his neck.

Cas finds himself wrapped around Dean, heavy blankets pulled over them both, and he knows he slipping into sleep, but he doesn’t want to. He sated and he finds himself want to stay awake, enjoy this, relish in it.

He can no longer hear the rain or the thunder, since his head is pressed to Dean’s chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat slowing. It took a while for Dean’s heart to get to normal, and it was a lulling rhythm to Cas.

“I love you,” Dean whispers to him, his breath on Cas’ temple

“I love you too,” Cas whispers before he slips into sleep, and the last thing he feels is a kiss pressed to the crown of his head, and Dean’s fingers once again rubbing soft circles on his stomach.


End file.
